Arinsu In Wonderland
by Lilliamne
Summary: Lenny White obliga a Rin a ir a un mundo donde todo el mundo la quiere matar y la confunde con otra chica ¿podra salir Rin de aqui? advertencia: Lime, gore, un Len  muy descarado ?


Era un hermoso dia, los pajaros cantaban el sol iluminaba el amplio jardín de la familia Kagamine, no habían rastros de nubes en el cielo, cualquier persona podria disfrutar de ese gran clima pero no ella, Rin Kagamine estaba debajo del gran árbol leyendo un libro, eso la distraeria un rato del gran pesar que tenía por dentro, desde hace una semana su querida y hermosa hermana gemela Lenka había caido en un sueño profundo, los medicos no se explicaban del porque, sólo sabía que si no despertaba pronto la chica moriria; Rin no queria que eso le pasará a su dulce hermana, la amaba más que cualquier persona en el mundo.

- Aqui la encontre hace una semana- se murmuró así misma mientras cerraba el libro- ¿qué te ah pasado Lenka? ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- se pregunto mientras lagrimas en sus ojos salían, se sentía impotente.

-psss- Rin miró hacía el frente, le parecio oir algo - psss- miro a la izquierda intentado identificar aquel ruido- psss- siguió observando- ¡Bu!- del lado derecho salió una figura la cual tomo desprevenida a la chica y le asustó haciendo que pegará un brinco por el susto.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- chilló mientras la figura de un joven empezaba a reirse de ella.

- Hahahahaha- era un chico quién se tiró al suelo poniendose sus manos sobre su abdomen intentado controlar el dolor que tenía de reirse tanto, la chica frunció el seño.

- no es tan gracio...- la chica lo observo mejor.

Era un joven rubio que tenía atado el cabello en una coleta un flequillo algo desordenado, tenia una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul, una corbata roja y un reloj de mano colgandole de uno de los bolsillos, usaba un pantalon café, a Rin le llamó la atención el joven muchacho, pero no sólo por su apariencia fisica, lo más notable que tenía el muchacho eran unas enormes orejas blancas, como las de un conejo. Rin se espanto,¿ qué clase de criatura era esa?, el chico se siguió riendo pero esta vez por la cara de susto que puso Rin, ella se paró e intento correr pero el chico la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella dandole un gran abrazó, intentó safarse como pudo pero el chico no la soltaba, ella empezó a temblar y por fin el joven dejo de reirse.

-Tranquila- fue lo que dijo mientras sonreia e intentaba calmarla, pero Rin no dejaba de temblar- no te haré daño- empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Ella se enojo un poco por eso pero aún así tenía miedo y no reaccionaba, como Rin no mostraba resistencia él bajo su mano un poco más de lo debido y masejeo los gluteos de la rubia; aquello la estremeció y por fin reacciono propinandole una cachetada al chico en su mejilla.

- auch, eso dolió mucho ¿porqué lo hiciste?- pregunto un poco enojado sobando su mejilla roja por el golpe de la chica.

- Te quieres aprovechar de mi, maldito Pervertido, ¡Hentai! ¡Ecchi! ¡Ecchi! ¡Ecchi! - le daba puños suaves en su pecho, el agarró sus muñecas y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿quién querria aprovecharse de una loli tsundere como tú? además de que estás plana y tienes las piernas flacas, hay mejores mujeres a las cuales acosar por allá afuera- él puso su dedo en el labio mientras a Rin empezaba a salirle una venita en su frente - ¡eres Rin Kagamine, ¿cierto?- Rin lo asesinaba con la mirada mientras asentia con su cabeza- ¡Genial!, esto facilitará las cosas- él sonrió pero ella no cambia su cara - ya cambia esa cara, bueno, soy Lenny White, pero la gente me llama Len solamente, tú puedes llamarme así también-

- Me niego- Rin seguia enojada con él rubio.

- perfecto, y ahora que ya estamos en más confianza te llamaré Rin ¿okay?- el sonrió ignorando la respuesta de Rin.

- ¡No!- le grito.

- Bien Rin, es hora de irnos- le estiro su mano pero Rin la rechazo dandole una palmada.

- No ire a ningún lado contigo, maldito pervertido- Rin se volteó su cuerpo dandole la espalda al chico e intentó irse a su casa, pero el joven la tomo de la cintura.

- pero querida Rin, no puedes irte, sino se enojarian conmigo y me castigarian- la aprisiono entre sus brazos, Rin intentó resistirse pero él la tomo de las muñecas y la atrapo en el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo.

- ¡Sueltame maldito Hentai! - la chica se resistia pero el joven poso sus labios en el lobulo de la oreja mordiendola sutilmente, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

- te soltaré si me acompañas, Rin- empezó a dar pequeños besos bajando por su cuello.

- Nooooo~ -solto un suave gemido mientras el chico empezó a sonreir, ella dejo de resistirse.

- por supesto que si- sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus brazos, Rin estaba sonrojada si no hacía algo aquel chico la iba a violar ahí mismo.

- dejame... o gritaré- amenazó la chica.

- Si lo haces entonces te callaré a besos- Rin se sonrojo aún más, ¿cómo podia ser tan desvergonzado?.

- ¡MAM... -iba a empezar a gritar pero Len cumplió su promersa y la beso, aprovecho que había abierto toda la boca para meterle su lengua y explorar la cabida bucal de Rin,.

Cerró los ojos avergonzada e intentado separarse de él, pero no podia, cuando por fin se dejo de resisitir él chico poso una de sus manos sobre uno de los pechos de la chica masajeandolo suavemente ella reacciono y se separó lo más que pudo.

- n... basta- Len sonrió y siguió con su labor, Rin jadeaba y respiraba dificultosamente, el desabrocho uno de los botones del cuello del vestido de Rin y al ver esto reacciono y le propino otra cachetada poniendo al fin distancia entre ambos -tú... maldito... ¡no te lo perdonaré!- El rubió se levanto de seco y empezó a correr temiendo por su vida, Rin lo perseguia de cerca intentado pegarle como pudiera.

- espera Rin... no te enojes- suplicaba Len, Rin casi lo había agarrado tres veces, si lo atrapaba estaría muerto, entonces lo vio, su boleto de escapatoria.

El chico se apresuró se puso cerca de un árbol el cual tenia un hoyo en su tronco, esquivo a Rin poniendole zancadilla mientras ella caia dentro del agujero.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - fue lo que oyó el rubio mientras sonreia y miraba su reloj de mano.

- vaya, voy tarde, será mejor apresurarme o la reina me castigara- saltó dentro de aquel agujero.

Rin dejo de gritar, aquel agujero era muy profundo tan profundo que alcanzó a calcular como caer y milagrosamente sobrevivió a aquella caida tan peligrosa, defintivamente iba a matar a ese maldito conejo cuando lo volviera a ver, pero... ¿Dónde carajos estaba?, la habitación tenía baldosas negras y blancas, unas lamparas colgando en el techo y varias puestras, ¡TODAS CERRADAS!, vaya lio en el que estaba metida, suspiro y siguio caminando, divisó unas escaleras y las subió rapidamente, luego se dio de cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ¿estaba caminando en el techo?, pronto todo volvió a tener sentido y el paronama volvió a la "normalidad" pero cayó fuertemente contra el suelo.

- me duele- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- quiero irme a casa- una lagrima traviesa rodo por su mejilla, cerro los ojos y lloro un poco más.

Sintió la tibia mano de alguién rosarle la mejilla limpiandole las lagrimas, abrió sus ojos despació y encontró a Len sonriendole calidamente, sin esperarlo el le beso su frente de forma cariñosa.

- no llores Rin- sonrió de nuevo, la chica se ruborizo un poco pero recordo por quien estaba allí, se abalanzó sobre él pero logro esquivarla y corrió rapidamente por los pasillos.

- Ven aqui!- Gritaba Rin pero el chico se alejo tanto que casi lo pierde de vista, vio que cruzo por una puerta pero al llegar Rin a aquella puerta se sorprendio- ¿como entro por esa puerta?- la observo, era demaciado pequeña para que el cabiera por ahí.

Se sentó frustrada, ¿cómo iba a salir por ahí si la única salida le era imposible pasar por allí, noto que a su lado había una mesa, tenía una llave y una botella que decia "bebeme", Rin recordo las palabras de su madre " no hables con extraños" pero la botella no se aplicaba al caso ¿verdad?, tomo la botella y bebió un poco y luego la puso de nuevo en la mesa, se sintió un poco extraña, pronto cayó en cuenta que la habitación se hacía más grande pero enrealidad no se hacía más grande, ella se hacía más pequeña, quedo atrapada entre las arrugas de su ropa tirada en el suelo, "al fin podria pasar por allí" fue corriendo pero al tocar la perilla noto que estaba cerrada.

- Maldición!- grito y le dio una patada a la puerta pero se pego en el dedo gordo del pie y rodo en el piso tocandose aquel dedo- nada me sale bien- choco con un plato ella lo observo ¿un plato de galletas?.

Igual que la botella tenia un cartelito que decía "comeme" ignoro el hecho de que siempre en su hogar le dijeran que no aceptara cosas de extraños pero las galletas no son extraños, así que tomo una y se la comió, empezó a sentirse mareada y el cuarto empezó a hacerse pequeño pero ella era la que crecía, pero creció demaciado y se pegó contra el techo.

-auch..., pero al fin podre tomar la llave- tomo la llave y la botella, bebió el contenido de la botella y de nuevo se hizo pequeña.

Puso la llave en el cerrojo y giro la llave, se abrió y le mostro un hermoso paisaje, aunque algo inusual, camino por un largo rato pero no lograba ver a nadie, admiraba cada detalle, los arboles tenían colores extraños y había flores que jamas había visto, respiraba el ambiente e inundaba todo con ese lugar, pronto diviso una hermosa casa, se acercó y encontro a tres personas sentadas en una mesa. Estaban tranquilamente conversando pero Rin no podia oir, pero no quería ser grosera y entrar a una fiesta a la cual no había sido invitada pero tenía demaciada curiosidad por saber, se acercó lentamente y se agacho detras de los arbustos para poder oir, ellos cantaban una canción algo extraña, Rin sintió algo calido moverse en sus caderas, giro su cuerpo para ver quién era y allí se encontraba ese conejo blanco.

- ¡Ky- Len pusó su mano en su boca y se poso arriba de ella y sonreia picaramente.

- ¿porqué estás desnuda?- siguió sonriendo, Rin recordo que su ropa se quedo en aquel cuarto, no lo había notado por estar embobada con aquel extraño mundo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas e intentaba quitarse de encima a aquel chico - no te muevas- sintió como la mano de Len subía por su vientre.

-¡dejame!, ¡dejame!- seguia forcejeando cuando tres siluetas aparecieron arriba de ellos.

- ooooh pero si es Lenny White~- sonrio una chica que aparentaba tener 9 años quien tenia unas pequeñas orejas pequeñas blancas.

- Hola Len, ¿a quién te estas ligando esta vez? - habló un chico de cabello blanco con orejas de conejo blancas también, al igual que Len.

- vaya, veo que vas progresando mucho, ella ya está desnuda- esta vez hablo un chico de cabello azul con un gran sombrero y una bufanda.

Rin abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y grito como nunca, intentó cubrirse con sus manos pero era casi imposible, los cuatro chicos aturdidos sólo la observaban mientras ella intentaba cubrir su desnudez la cual era imposible de ignorar.

- Rin, te eh dicho que no grites- Len le respondió mientras ella lo asesinaba con la mirada de nuevo, se tendra que acostumbrar a que la chica lo miré así.

- Cá...lla...te- ella se paró y se escondio detrás de un árbol ¿ahora que haría?.

- Bueno supongo que no hay remedio...- la chica habló, entro a la casa que estaba cerca y saco un vestido azul, se acercó a Rin y le entrego el vestido.

Rin se puso el vestido lo más rapido que pudo, ¡estaba salvada!, el vestido le quedaba un poco ajustado pero no había problema con tal de que la cubriera por completo, suspiro aliviada y volteó a ver la chica.

- gracias- sonrió, ella la tomo de la mano y la llevó cerca de la mesa donde los tres chicos esperaban curiosos.

- que bien te queda ese vestido- el chico de cabello blanco fue el que hablo, Rin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

- oye- Len frunció el seño- Rin es ¡MIA!, yo la vi primero, consiguete tu propia loli-plana- Okei esto a Rin no le causo gracia, se acercó a Len y le dio un gran zape en la cabeza, lo tomo por su corbata y con un aura asesina le pregunto.

- ¿quién es loli y plana?- Len tenía miedo al ver la cara maquiavelica de Rin- además, ¡YO NO SOY TUYA!, estupido conejo Hentai!- Rin lo soltó, los otros sólo la miraban curioso.

- Lenny~- parece que alguien se te resiste -rio el chico de cabello blanco.

- eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que es penosa delante de la gente, pero cuando estamos en privado es muy dosil- Rin tomo una tetera y se la tiro a Len pero este logro esquivarla.

- cállate- ella volteó la cara.

- Jiji, Tranquila ..etto...¿Rin, verdad? - pregunto la chica a la rubia, ella la miró y asintio- yo me llamo Yuki y soy un Hurón, no me vayas a confundir con una rata - ella sonrió.

- mucho gusto- se sonrojo un poco, era una niña encantadora.

- Yo soy la liebre de Marzo pero dime Piko y el tipo de aqui es el Sombrerero de la bufanda loca, pero todo el mundo le dice Bakaito- a Rin se le salió una gotita por lo ultimo que dijo el chico.

- mucho gusto Piko y... - ella dudo.

- no les hagas caso dime Kaito, ese es mi nombre- le sonrió y Rin se sonrojo, Kaito no era feo y era la única persona que no era alguna extraña clase de animal, Len noto esto y se enojo mucho.

-Bakaito no coqueteés con Rin- dijo con un tono muy enojado, Rin lo miró otra vez queriendo matarlo.

- ya, ya, no te preocupes Len, yo no le coquetearé a tu novia,pero... ¿no se te hace tarde?- Len miró el reloj.

- Oh no! la Reina me cortará la cabeza- iba a salir corriendo pero se devolvió- si le tocan un cabello a MI Rin los mataré- a Rin estó le dio escalofrios pero los demás sonreian.

-tranquilizate- dijo Piko el chico salió corriendo a toda prisa.

- bueno sigamos con nuestra fiesta de té- Murmuró Piko mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- Si, Celebramos el dia del No-cumpleaños de Piko y de Bakaito- Yuki se sentó junto a ellos.

- ¿dia.. del no-cumpleaños?- preguntó confundida.

-si, celebramos el dia en el que no cumples años- respondió Piko sirviendo un poco de té.

-ya veo...- Rin se iba a sentar en una silla.

- ¡NO! no te sientes allí- Kaito fue el que le grito, ella se levanto y lo miró confundido.

- es de mala educación entrar a una fiesta en la cual no haz sido invitado ¿cierto?- Kaito le dijo y los otros dos asintieron.

- lo.. siento...- ella los miró confundida, pero luego se enojo, entendio la indirecta- me voy-

Los tres siguieron cantando y celebrando su dia del No-cumpleaños, Rin frunció el seño y se alejo más rapido de allí, ¿cómo les pareció amable al principio? , siguió caminando y entro en un gran bosque pero pronto se perdió, seguia caminando pero seguia en el bosque, no sabía a donde ir, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, no recordaba haber visto este lugar cuando salía de su casa. se sentó en un árbol para descansar un poco, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se alejo de aquellos chiflados suspiró.

-¿estás perdida?- preguntó una voz chillona, Rin miro por todos lados pero no encontraba de donde venía aquella voz.

- estoy enloqueciendo- murmuró.

-jiji... bueno, aqui todo el mundo está loco- la voz provenía de arriba ella alzó su cabeza pero no encontro a nadie.

- ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Rin.

- aqui~ - esta vez siguió observando encima del árbol, nadie había pero pronto se vio ¿una sonrisa? y poco a poco fue apareciendo una chica de dos coletas con ropas negras con lineas moradas, Rin se sorprendió pero no grito, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese mundo.

- etto... - intentaba decir algo pero nada bueno se le ocurria, noto que ella teniá dos orejas de gato.

- ¿si?- siguió sonriendo aquella chica, su sonrisa era linda pero que sonriera tanto era cansador para Rin.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó la primer cosa coherente que se le vino a la mente.

- Soy el gato Chesimiku, pero mi ama de cariño de dice Miku- contesto con su gran sonrisa.

- ¿quién es tu ama?- preguntó por inercia.

- La condensa Miki- Habló la gata mientras seguia sonriendo.

- si...- Rin no sabía quien era aquella condensa.

- ¿quieres ir a visitarla?- preguntó Miku.

- no, yo quiero ir a mi casa- suspiro Rin.

- No podras salir de aqui- Miku desapareció y re-apareció al lado de Rin.

- eh ¿porqué?- preguntó con enojo.

- ¿no lo sabes?, nadie puede salir de Wonderland- Se acercó peligrosamente mientras ella se distanciaba un poco.

- soy nueva aqui...- sólo dijo, Miku sonrió picaramente y se lamió suavemente los labios, Rin sintió escalofrios y siguió apartandose hasta que quedo contra el árbol.

- Eso te hace interesante- se acerco a su mejilla y la lamió, Rin empezó a temblar ¿a dónde fue a parar?- Aqui no hay muchos visitantes como tú, todos los que llegan siempre siguen a Lenny White sin excepción pero tú no, estás sóla, perdida y nisiquiera saber a donde ir- Miku se acomodo en las piernas de Rin y cerró sus ojos.

-¿eh?- sólo atinó a decir la rubia.

- Lenny White es el recolector, él trae a las personas aqui y hace que lo persigan hasta el castillo de la reina, él tiene el Don de ser encantador para convencerles de que lo sigan, todos caen "bajo sus pies", no importa si es hombre o mujer, todos lo seguiran- Rin abrió los ojos espantada.

- ¿porqué recolecta a las personas? - Miku sonrió nuevamente.

- La Reina de este pais le dio ese trabajo a Lenny, basicamente hace muchos años una chica llamada Arisu la hizo enojar mucho, y desde entonces la está buscando, pero como nadie recuerda como es la verdadera Arisu, Lenny sigue trayendo a más y más gente, Luego la reina los sacrifica sólo para ver su roja sangre- Miku se rasco detras de las orejas, Rin entró en pánico.

- no puede ser... debo salir de aqui... - Rin se levanto de topé, no iba a permanecer allá ni un sólo segundo más.

- ya te dije, nadie puede salir de aqui - sonrió de nuevo.

- Pero Arisu lo hizo, ¿no?, por eso la buscan, si ella lo hizo, yo también lo haré- contestó decidida, Miku por primera vez dejo de sonreir.

- tecnicamente tienes razón, pero desde que Arisu escapó nadie más lo ah hecho - Miku miraba curiosa a la chica.

- Pues encontraré la forma, no pienso quedarme aqui- la chica iba a dar un paso.

- ¿estás segura? - preguntó, Rin la miró y asintió- entonces, dejaras que las demás personas mueran?-

- ¿cómo podrias salvarlas, sólo soy una niña, yo no puedo contra un país enteró- Rin se dio vuelta, aunque sonará egoista, intentar hacer el héroe sería toda una estupidez.

- entiendo... lastima por la ultima persona que paso antes que tú, se veia que era una buena niña, era muy parecida a ti- Rin vio a la gata otra vez.

- ¿cómo se llamaba?- preguntó, miles de teorias se abrian pasó por su mente, todas rogando ser falsas.

- Kagamine Lenka...- en ese momento Rin se desmayó.

Repentinamente ella vió como su hermana entraba en aquel mundo, lo recorría mientras seguía a Len, sonreian felizmente mientras conocian a varias personas, bailaban, llegaban a un castillo, dormian juntos... y por ultimo la cara de la reina encerrandola en una jaula.

- ¿dónde estoy?- abrió los ojos lentamente.

- oh sweetie~, ya despertaste- una chica de cabello rojo le sonreia.

- ¿quién es usted?- Rin se levantó alerta y miró que no tenía ropa.

- no te preocupes, mi lindo Gatito te trajo aqui cuando te desmayaste- Sonrió calidamente.

- aqui estoy Rin- Rin se espanto, miro debajo la sabana y hay estaba abrazandola por la cintura.

- Kya, alejate!- salió rapido de la cama, abrió la puerta corriendo lo más lejos posible pero choco con la figura de alguien, cayendo al piso y esa figura encima de ella.

- jeje- reconoció esa risa, abrio los ojos y encontro unos ojos azules, iguales a los suyos - Rin querida, que bueno que al fin despiertas, sino tendria que haberte besado para que te levantaras- le sonrió de la manera más hipocrita.

Rin se enojo en ese momento, recordo a su hermana, alejo al chico empujandolo, él la miró extrañado, la chica se levanto y con lagrimas en los ojos le estampo su mano en la mejilla, él volteó su cara por aquel golpe, Len lo miró afligido, sintió el odio de la chica en todo su cuerpo y por primera vez le dolió en una parte en la que nunca sintió dolor.

- Rin... - ella lo tomo por el cuello.

- ¿dónde está mi hermana?- grito desesperada.

- no sé de que hablas...- confuso, respondio con sinceridad.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LENKA?- gritó, Miku y Miki fueron haber que sucedia, Len volteó su mirada algo entristecido, ya sabía de quien hablaba.

- olvidala Rin- Rin volvió a estamparle su mano en su mejilla.

- ¡JAMAS!- la chica lo soltó y empezó a llorar desesperadamente- devuelveme a mi hermana- exigia, Len sentía lastima por ella ¿qué rayos le pasaba?.

- Rin, eso no puede ser- dijo Miku, Rin sólo empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

- qui..e...ro..a...mi...her..ma..na..a- decía entre hipidos, Len instintivamente la abrazó, ella al principio lo rechazo pero él la agarró fuertemente de manera que no pudiera escapar, la chica se rindió y dejo de luchar.

- tranquila- susurraba.

-pero...- Len puso un dedo en sus labios.

- sólo olvidala- Rin no dejaba de llorar y Len no se le separaba.

- llevamé donde está ella- exigó cuando por fin pudo calmarse un poco, el rubio la miró tristemente y asintió.

- te llevaré mañana- la soltó y se fue.

- etto Rin, no te gustaria ponerte algo de ropa?- pregunto Miki quien estuvo observandola junto con Miku todo el rato que había estado llorando.

Rin se sonrojo enormemente, había estado todo el rato desnuda y él la había visto por segunda vez así, asintió aún roja de la verguenza y siguió a Miki, Miki le había preparado un baño que Rin acepto gustosa a tomar y luego le paso un vestido azul cielo con medias de rayas blancas y negras, un moño negro para ponerselo en la cabeza.

- Gracias- dijo ella por la gran amabilidad que le había mostrado.

- es con mucho gusto Rin- sonreia.

-¿porqué eres tan amable?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bueno... eso es porque eres la primera Arisu que pasa por mi casa y eso me hace feliz- sonrió de nuevo.

- normalmente las Arisu pasan de largo siguiendo a Lenny- Miku se sentó en una mesa, y sirvió un poco para la condesa y Rin.

- comentemen todo acerca de Arisu por favor -Rin se sentó y le dio un sorbo a su té.

- Realmente se sabe poco de Arisu pero sabemos que estuvo hace 300 años masomenos, él que la trajo aqui por accidente fue un ancestro de Lenny White, se dice que la reina de aquella época quedo tan traumatizada que mando a todo el mundo a buscarla pero jamas la hallaron, es la primera humana que pudo salir de Wonderland, así que la Reina mando a buscarla en el mundo humano pero sólo los decendientes de los white pueden salir de aqui, por eso a Lenny White le encomendo la tarea de encontrarla- Miki le explico lo que sabía de Arisu.

-¿porqué sólo los White pueden salir de aqui?- su curiosidad le obligo a preguntar.

- es una regla de acá, nadie a excepción de ellos puede salir de aqui- Miku fue la que lo dijo.

- no entiendo- dijo tomando un poco de Té.

- Nadie lo entiende, es como una maldición- Miki tomo otro poco.

-ya veo- Rin termino su té.

Después de eso Miki le indico donde estaba su cuarto y se acosto lo más rapido posible creyendo que así podria salir de su pesadilla, pero nisiquiera pudo soñar cuando un fuerte sonido la despertó, ella intuitivamente se levantó a observar que pasaba y vio que se acercaban dos sombras ella se asusto e intento esconderse pero no hallaba lugar, así que abrió la ventana y saltó al árbol que más tenía cerca y salió corriendo lo más que pudo. ¿Porqué huyó?, no lo sabía exactamente, pero algo decia que debía correr y alejarse de ese lugar.

- ara~ , nuestra querida Arisu escapo- dijo con tristeza Miki mientras soltaba la hacha que tenía.

- que lastima, pense que esta vez podria al menos quitarle la vida a una- Mku pateo los instrumentos de tortura que traia en una bolsa.

- Está vez nos desviamos del cuento, tal vez ella pueda escapar- sonrió Miki.

- ojala no, la Reina se pondria histerica si llegará a pasar- Miku salió de la habitación seguida por Miki.

-Pero así sería más divertido- La siguió Miki de cerca.

Rin corrió lo más lejos posible y cuando sus piernas por fin cedieron por el cansanció se durmió bajo un gran árbol, quitando todo el cansanció que había acumulado, un joven de cabello morado que pasaba por ahí la encontró, intuyó quien debía ser así que decidió despertarla moviendola lentamente, pero no lo lograba, lo hizo un poco más fuerte y Rin salió de su descanso.

- Jovencita, no deberias dormirte aqui, es peligroso- Rin se restrego los ojos y observo a aquel joven, tenía el cabello morado recogido en una coleta y sus ropas también eran moradas.

- si...- Rin se levantó pero pronto tambaleo y quedo en el suelo de nuevo ¿porqué estaba tan cansanda?, no lo sabía exactamente.

- ¿estás bien?, luces enferma- poso su palma en la frente de la chica y estaba hirviendo en fiebre, Rin veia borroso y cerró sus ojos, ya no supo más de ella.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un gran cuarto morado, en una enorme cama morada, con un pañuelito en su frente, se sentó precipitadamente y noto que el hombre de cabellos morados estaba allí mirandole cuidadosamente, ella se quedo observandolo por un buen rato, alto, cabellos morados, ropas moradas, y mirada penetrante, ninguno de los cedia con las miradas.

- ¿quién eres?- la Rubia cedió, si no lo hacia podrian quedarse todo el dia en esa situación.

- Mi nombre es Gakupo, ¿eres Arisu?- Rin nego con la cabeza.

- mi nombre es Rin- Rin sólo veia sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿quieres desayunar? - el chico se levanto y Rin lo siguió.

- gracias-

Ambos desayunaron en una mesa en la cocina, su casa era muy ordenada y había muchas pinturas y libros, Rin observaba curiosamente todo mientras tomaba el desayuno, El chico no paraba de mirarla pero no se sentía incomoda con eso, pronto él le indico que se diera un baño y así lo hizo, cuando volvió a ponerse sus ropas lo vio recostado en un sofá leyendo un libro.

- muchas gracias- se sento en uno de los sillones de al lado.

-no te preocupes, de todas maneras, es divertido tener invitados- sonrió amablemente.

- ejem...-

- ¿si?- el continuo leyendo.

- podrias.. etto. tu sabes- Rin tiraba indirectas.

- ¿contarte sobre Arisu?- pregunto él alzando una ceja.

-si...- admitió ella.

- Bueno lo que sé es que White Rabitt, el ancestro de Lenny White le concedieron el poder de salir de este mundo temporalmente y cuando fue al mundo de los humanos accidentalmente trajo a una humana con él, ella causo una gran discordia en este mundo haciendo que todo el mundo se enojará, ella logro escapar de alguna forma, pero la Reina, la más irritada de todas no queria dejarla ir tan fácil, así que le dijo a White Rabitt que la debía traer de nuevo para que recibiera su castigo, pero White Rabitt trajo a muchas personas que no eran Arisu y la Reina se enfado, y los mando a asesinar uno por uno, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y pronto murió White Rabitt pero la reina dejo que sus herederos siguieran con su trabajo de traer a Arisu, cuando la reina murió, el sucesor tomo la tarea- Gakupo cerró su libro.

- y así continuaron- dedujo Rin.

-ajam, ahora practicamente se ah vuelto una tradición por acá ver a mucha gente persiguiendo a los White, por su poder de atraer a las personas, si supieran porque viene seguro ni se atreverian a mirarlo- concluyó Gakupo.

- pero yo no vine persiguiendo a Len, el me trajo obligada- Gakupo la miró seriamente.

-¿ah si?, eso es extraño- penso Gakupo.

- eso me dijeron- Rin agacho su cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir que eres especial- Sonrió Gakupo y se levantó- sigueme.

Rin lo siguió, él la guio por toda la casa y la lleva a una escalera de caracol con muchos escalones, uno por uno fueron bajando hasta llegar a una gran Biblioteca, Rin se asombro, habían muchos estantes llenos de libros con pastas coloridas, Gakupo se adentro dentro del laberinto de estantes y Rin se apresuro de seguirlo, se detuvo en un estante donde habían tres libros, tomo uno en sus manos y busco la pagina indicada.

- está libro habla de Arisu- Rin observo la pagina y vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules, de cierto modo le pareció conocida.

- que linda era...- Rin tomo el libro.

- ten, leelo, tal vez pueda servirte pero por ahora, te tienes que ir- Rin lo miró confundido.

- ¿porqué?- preguntó inocentemente.

- porque Lenny White ya viene por ti, y lo mejor será que escapes de él, lee el libro te puede dar pistas de como puedas escapar- Gakupo la guio a una puerta oculta tras un estante.

- Gracias por todo Gakupo-san- Rin salió por esa puerta y Gakupo corrió el estante.

Rin salió a toda velocidad, y se perdio en el bosque, pronto llego a un puente allí se sentó y empezó a leer el libro, contaba la historia de una tal Alice, de como llego a Wonderland y se encontraban a "personajes locos", Rin supo que también que se había encontrado con esos personajes, pero al final del libro Alicia estaba soñando, ¿significaba que ella también lo hacia?, pero recordo que su hermana llevaba ocho dias dormida.

- si no despierto pronto, moriré- susurro para ella misma.

- de todas maneras vas a morir-

- es algo inevitable-

Rin volteó a ver quien habia hecho eso, se encontro con dos gemelos no fraternarles mirando que leia, ella institivamente intento ocultar el libro, se separó de ellos y los oservo mejor, la mujer tenía el pelo verde y un vestido naranja que se complementaba con el de su hermano, el chico también tenia el cabello verde pero tenia unas gafas rojas, su traje era naranja y era la versión masculina del de la chica.

- ¿porqué lo escondes?-

- no leias nada malo- Contestaron complementando la frase del otro.

- no, es que, yo... etto- Rin intentó mentir pero no se le ocurria nada.

- Bueno eso no importa-

- ¿Eres Arisu?- Preguntaron los dos complementando de nuevo la frase del otro.

- Soy Rin, no soy ninguna Arisu- contesto ella con enfado ya se estaba hartando que le dijeran así.

- viniste por Len-

- ¿no es así?- a Rin empezó a parecerle extraño asi que suspiro.

- él me secuestro, ahora intentó escapar de él- Rin vio como los dos chicos la miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿enserio? - está vez hablaron al unisono.

-si...- ¿porqué todo el mundo le parecia extraño eso?.

- genial-

-es la primera vez que pasa-

- pero-

-nadie puede escapar de Wonderland-

-asi que Len-

-te encontrará tarde o temprano- dijeron esto ultimo al unisono causandole miedo a Rin.

- no, yo voy a escapar- los contradijo, ellos solo se rieron.

- si lo logras, entonces la leyenda de Arisu-

-pasara a llamarse Arinsu- esto ultimo lo dijeron en burla.

Rin se aparto de aquellos chicos y se fue caminando, al pasar el puente de nuevo se pregunto hacia donde iria, ya no estaba tan confundida pero no sabía como iba a salir de allí, entonces recordo, si ella entró por una puerta, sólo debia volver a esa puerta... pero ella cayó de un enorme agujero, ¿cómo lo iba a escalar?, pero también habían muchas puertas, pero ninguna había abierto... debía encontrar las llaves, pero no sabía quien las tenia, tal vez Len, pero no debía toparse con él, observo de nuevo el libro noto que tenía algo en el lomo del libro, intentó sacarlo, era una pequeña carta, la leyó detenidamente.

- ya sé como salir de aqui...- dijo decidida.

* * *

><p>Un chico rubio buscaba en medio del bosque desesperado por no encontrar a la chica, se sentía idiota, ¿porqué la dejo en la casa de la condesa?, podria haberle pasado algo, pero no se la podia llevar sin ajustar los detalles, pero no había dormido nada por estar preocupado por ella, se sentia idiota por eso ¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por las Arisu?, él sólo debía llevarlas al castillo, no negaba que se divertia con alguna que otra aprovechando su ingenuidad, pero con Rin todo era diferente, al principio ella se nego a acompañarlo pero él la trajo casi a la fuerza, nunca la tuvo que usar, nisiquiera con la "supuesta hermana de Rin", siguió buscandola desesperado, NUNCA se le había perdido una Arisu, vaya que Rin era especial.<p>

- ¡Rin!- grito con todas sus fuerzas intentado localizarla.

-Aqui estoy- Len se asustó, miro hacia atras y la vio sonriendo sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

- Rin, al fin te encuentro- se lanzó a sus brazos esta vez siendo correspondido por ella.

- Len~, no sabes el susto que tuve, la condensa quería matarme, entonces escape pero me perdi- intentaba sonar lo más asustada posible, Len la observo, acarició una de las mejillas de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ya, tranquila, aqui estoy para protegerte- Rin lo miro calidamente y le sonrió, Len se sonrojo, la sonrisa de Rin era preciosa.

- gracias...- ella dijo, Len le sonrió e intento besarla, Rin se aparto un poco pero él chico la tenía atrapada.

- oh vamos ¿aún me sigues temiendo?- murmuró.

- no me gusta que me besen- le respondio, Len la vio incredula pero luego sonrió.

- ¿cómo te demostraran el amor hacia ti si no lo hacen?- interrogo divertido el chico.

- los únicos que lo hacen son mis padres, pero no me besan en los labios, además tu no me amas, apenas y nos conocemos- Len hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- eso no es cierto Rin, yo te amo- Rin deshizo el abrazo de Len.

- ya te dije que eso no es posible- Rin se levantó.

- ¡pero!- intentó defenderse.

- así como amas a las otras Arisu...- Len se detuvo, eso no era verdad, esas personas no significaban nada para él.

- es diferente- murmuró pero Rin lo escucho.

- no lo es, ahora llevame con la reina- ordeno Rin, Len se levanto y tomo su mano, ella no opuso resistencia.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo pero por fin llegaron a un enorme castillo blanco Len la guio hacia adentro, había mucha gente que la miraba y murmuraban cosas, ella y apenas entendia lo que decian, Len la guiaba por los pasillos, eran demaciado largos para su gusto, pronto atravesaron una enorme puerta de roble, Era un salón enorme con muchas cortinas y cosas rojas, Len se adentro y vio que habia un trono y en ella había una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño y un hermoso vestido rojo que le hacian relucir más sus atributos.

- Lenny White...- dijo aquella persona, hizo rapidamenteuna reverencia y Rin lo miraba confundida.

- Majestad...- dijo, La mujer miró a Rin.

- ¿es ella la nueva Arisu?- pregunto a Len.

- no, yo no me llamo Arisu, mi nombre es Rin- dijo desafiante, Len se aterró por lo que dijo Rin.

- si su majestad, es Arisu, pero es un Arisu muy mal educada- dijo Len, e inmediatamente le tapo la boca a Rin para que no le contestara.

- Hahahaha- la reina se rio con ganas, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran confundidos- que divertida es, dejala que hable, ya hacia falta una Arisu con caracter- Len no soltaba a Rin, ella intentaba safarse del agarre del chico.

- pero...- intento contradecir.

-eh dicho que la dejes- Len obedeció de inmediato, Rin le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Eh dicho que me llamo Rin su majestad, por favor recuerdelo- La reina volvió a sonreir.

- Entonces llamame Meiko- Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Rin.

- lo haré- Rin la miró seriamente.

- Entonces Rin, ¿qué te trae a Wonderland?- Pregunto Meiko.

- Un conejo pervertido me tiro a un agujero y apareci aqui- Meiko se rio fuertemente cuando Rin dijo eso- y luego me enteré que mi hermana estaba aqui- Meiko paro su risa pero siguio mirandola con una sonrisa.

- no sé de quien hablas- concluyo la peli castaña.

- una chica muy parecida a mi, estoy segura que debio haber venido hace como ocho dias- aseguro Rin, ella la miró con desdén.

- ella... fue condenada a muerte por cometer adulterio- Rin inmediatamente volteó a mirar a Len y este palidecio- Sin embargo, aún no la ha llegado el momento de su condena- Al oir esto a Rin se le ilumino el rostro.

- ¿puedo verla?- suplico, la reina la miro divertida.

- está bien, aunque ahora ibamos a ir a la fiesta ¿nos acompañaras?- Rin asintió.

Luego la Reina salió del cuarto y Rin la siguió, Len estaba detrás de ella, la rubia lo miraba de reojo, se veia nervioso y triste ¿porqué lo estaria? , Siguieron caminando por aquel amplio lugar, pronto salieron al jardin pero aún no llegaban a su destino, la reina se interno más y más hasta llegar un enorme coliseo, al entrar vio a mucha gente, entre ellas pudo visualizar a gente que ya había visto como a Kaito, Yuki, Mikuo, también a Miku y Miki, pudo distinguir la cabellera morada de Gakupo ¿qué hacian todos allí?, toda la gente estaba emocionada.

- Lenny White a vuelto!- alzo la voz Meiko- y ah traido a nuestra querida invitada! ella es Rin!- la presento, Rin se sintió nerviosa al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

- ¿es la nueva Arisu?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rosados acercandose a ver a Rin más detalladamente.

- Pero se llama Rin- se acerco otro chico de cabellos rosados quien también la miraban curiosos.

- no soy Arisu, mi nombre es Rin - rectifico ella.

- ¿Arinsu?- se burlo con gracia aquel chico.

- ¡tampoco!- Rin hizo un puchero y los dos pelirosados empezaron a reirse tiernamente.

- Mucho gusto Rin, mi nombre es Luka y él es mi prometido Yuma- se presento la que respondia al nombre de Luka sin evitar una sonrisa.

- mucho gusto- se dirigio a los dos.

- entonces dinos Rin, ¿qué te trajo por acá?- pregunto Yuma sin dejar de observarla.

- no qué sino quien- en ese instante volvió su vista a Len, quien tenia un aura deprimente.

- Ya veo...- dijo Luka un poco pensativa.

- Chicos, dejen de molestar a la invitada- dijo Meiko incluyendose en la charla-

- esta bien- respondieron los dos al unisono alejandose de Rin.

- Ve querida, conoce a la gente y divierteté- Rin hizo caso y se perdio en la multitud, Len fue detrás de ella intentando perseguirla pero Meiko lo tomo por las orejas antes de que pudiera irse.

- ¿porqué actuas tan extraño?- le pregunto directamente.

- no estoy actuando extraño- Len desvio sus ojos para no encontrarse con los de la reina.

- Si claro Lenny!, mira, ella no es Arisu ¿porqué no me traes a la verdadera de una buena vez y paramos con está farsa?- el enojo de la chica se hizo notar.

- te eh dicho que no se quien es- repitió Len, al parecer no era la única vez que se lo decia.

- Deberias saberlo!, mis ancestros fueron humillados, tu deber es encontrarla para poder vengarlos- la voz de Meiko era fria y distante.

- ¿y a cuántos más vas a asesinar para que tus ancestros esten satisfechos?- la voz del chico sonaba triste, no sabía que le pasaba, lo único que sabía es que desde que había conocido a Rin se sentia culpable por lo que hacia.

- ¿qué te pasa Lenny?, antes te encantaba traerlos sin importarte su fin, dime... ¿acaso es por Rin? - el chico trago en seco, miro suplicante - ya veo, creo que disfrutaré mucho está fiesta- Meiko sonrió macabramente mientras Len sólo fue corriendo para alcanzar a la chica rubia.

Mientras tanto Rin salió de esa multitud intentando buscar lo que fue a buscar, pero aún así no lograba hallarlo, vio unas escaleras e intento ir por ahí, al bajarlas por completo pudo divisar que habia varias puertas algo desgastadas, se acerco a ellas pero estaban cerradas, siguio buscando y llego a una puerta que estaba entreabierta, se asomo un poco por ella y pudo ver a alguien familiar.

-¡Lenka!- grito acercandose rapidamente, la chica que respondia a ese nombre la miro creyendo ver una ilusión.

-¡Rin! - se agarro de los barrotes que la tenian aprisionada junto con muchas personas, todos empezaron a mirar a las dos rubias.

- oh Lenka, estaba muy preocupada por ti- Rin se acerco y tomo las manos de aquella chica.

- Rin!, debes escapar!- Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario.

- no te dejaré- fue lo que dijo.

- pero si te quedas aqui te mataran- Lenka lucia preocupada.

- ¡a ti también!- le reclamo Rin, Lenka no estaba en situación de preocuparse por ella.

- pero Rin, escapa ahora que puedes- protesto de nuevo su hermana.

- no, voy a encontrar una manera de salir!- contesto Rin.

- es imposible salir de aqui- comento una peliroja con un peinado de dos risos.

- todos lo han intentando pero han fallado -susurro otra de cabello rubio atado en una coleta.

- yo lo lograré- Rin las miró desafiante y la mayoria de los presentes se rieron.

- si claro, acabaras como nosotras lo haremos- Rin intento buscar las llaves o algo para abrir pero no las encontro.

- Rin... intenta ir arriba, y busca debajo la alfombra una llave que abre la puerta azul- Rin asintió y fue rapidamente hacia arriba.

Busco por todos los lugares que se imagino hasta que logro divisar un alfombra azul al lado de una puerta del mismo color, busco debajo y encontro la llave y al abrirla pudo divisar enormes cuadros de muchas personas vestidas de rojo, siguio mirando a su alrededor y encontro un enorme estante, allí estaban las llaves pero algo más llamo su atención y sonrió, bajo rapidamente con el objeto que encontro y las llaves pero al llegar su hermana y el resto de las personas no estaban, subió rapidamente y encontro algo que jamas deseo haber visto.

- Bueno, es hora de comenzar el acto principal- decia Meiko, Rin aprovecho para esconder el objeto debajo una mesa y acercarse más a ver lo que ocurria.

- Rin!- le llamo Len angustiado, estaba atado junto a un viga del Salón a Rin le sorprendio mucho esto.

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó mirando a las personas que estaban temorosas en el suelo.

- es hora de elminar a las Arisu- sonrió uno de los presentes mientras tomaban a la chica del cabello rojo y coletas por las manos.

Ella gritaba y lloraba pero la gente se reia de esa acción, pronto estuvo inmovilizada mientras Meiko tomo una hacha y alzandola sin piedad termino con la vida de la chica de un sólo golpe, la sangre se regaba por el piso mientras las proximas victimas gritaban de terror.

- la proxima- Rin se quedo paralizada mientras seguian con tal acto de barbarie.

- Pronto, hombres y mujeres fueron muriendo a mano de aquella despiadada mujer, al ver Rin que la proxima sería su hermana alcanzo el objeto que había escondido debajo la mesa.

Aprovecho que todos estaban distraidos y se acerco a la espalda de Meiko encendio el aparato que solto un gran ruido, Meiko se volteó para ver que pasaba pero al ver que Rin tenía un sierra intento alejarse pero la rubia fue más rapida y en un minuto ya estaba en el suelo desangrandose y mirando con terror a Rin. Rin no pudo evitarlo, ver la sangre correr la excito, queria seguir viendo como emanaba, todos los presentes estaban aterrados, su maxima dictadora estaba agonizando frente a sus ojos, Rin se acercó a su proxima victima y todos corrieron, pero para su mala suerte las puertas estaban cerradas por orden de Meiko para que si de casualidad "alguna Arisu lograba salir corriendo no pudiera irse muy lejos", uno a uno fueron cayendo bajo una Rin maniatica, quien se encontraba fuera de control, aunque no lo suficiente ya que dejo vivir a tres personas Gakupo, Lenka y Len.

-Rin...- Se acercó Gakupo a ella, ella se limpiaba unas lagrimas que salian, después de salir de su estado de locura y empezar a arrepentirse.

- lo siento- susurro, Gakupo la abrazo, Lenka se encontraba espantada por lo que habia visto y Len también, no sabian como reaccionar.

- no te preocupes- Gakupo la solto y se dirigio hacia un cadaver de un guardia y sacando las llaves abrió la puerta para poder salir.

Rin tomo a su hermana y salió dejando alli al pobre Len, siguieron a Gakupo entrando al castillo desolado, o si, la mayoria de la gente siempre iba a las matanzas publicas de las Arisu y la única que podia llevar armas era Meiko, detestaba que alguien intentará matar a las Arisu, sólo ella podia.

- Debemos buscar el trono de la reina- comento Rin, Gakupo la miró extrañado.

- ¿porqué?- preguntó, lo que el pensaba hacer era buscar ropa limpia para Rin.

- Según el libro que me diste, allí está la salida- menciono Rin, Lenka y él la vieron extrañados.

Pronto Gakupo los dirigio hacia la sala principal, al ver el trono de la Reina, Rin lo corrió y encontro una puerta, al abrirla vieron unas escaleras, lentamente las fueron bajando y encontraron una gran puerta en el suelo, Lenka la abrio y se pudo ver un gran agujero que parecia no tener fin.

-Según la nota, por aqui es donde Len va a nuestro mundo- Lenka sonrió, por fin podría volver a su mundo con sus padres y hermana.

- ¿estás segura?- preguntó Gakupo- por que si fuera tan fácil, entonces Len no podria ser el único que podria salir- menciono pensando que hasta la reina hubiera armado un ejercito y declarado la guerra para encontrar a Arisu.

- Sólo una persona puede pasar por acá- susurro Rin.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- preguntó Lenka temorosa- pero... eso significa que sólo uno de nosotros podra ir- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- si lo sé, así que...- Rin se acercó y la abrazó.

- vete tú Rin- murmuro Lenka, Rin sonrió.

- no te dejaré aqui sóla con Len- Rin sonrió y Lenka la miró atemorizada, y de un sólo movimiento Rin la tiro y Lenka cayó por aquel agujero.

- Fue tu ultima esperanza de salir- susurro Gakupo, pero Rin sonrió.

- Hay muchas maneras de salir de aqui- Rin empezó a subir las escaleras y Gakupo se quedo estatico pensando, Rin ya había encontrado una manera de salir de aqui ¿sería capaz de encontrar otra?.

Rin encontro un hermoso vestido azul en uno de los cuartos de alguna criada,se baño y se puso un delantal alto y unos zapatos negros con un moño blanco, luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el coliseo donde estaba toda esa gente asesinada, al llegar se encontro con un deprimido Len, él al notar su presencecia subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de Rin, está sonrió perversamente.

* * *

><p>Una chica Rubia dormia profundamente en su cama, sin que nada la peturbara, era de noche y estaba sóla en su cuarto, lentamente abrió sus ojos azules se sentía pesada como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, " fue un sueño" pensó en sus adentros suspirando e intentado quitarse la pesadez que traia encima ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿porqué ese sueño era tan real?, intento levantarse pero torpemente se cayó al suelo.<p>

- ¿qué raro?- se preguntó levantandose con dificultad, sintió ruidos extraños provenientes de su armario- tranquila Lenka... Rin te ah dicho que los monstruos del armario no existen- sus ojos se llenaron con pequeñas lagrimas por el miedo, pero el ruido se fue intesificando.

Intento ir a su cama, temblorosa, ella no era una chica valiente, la valiente era Rin que no temia a nada, pero ella era timida y entraba con dificultad en confianza, los ruidos se intesificaron y ella se cubrió no pudo evitar llorar, de repente pararon y vio como la puerta de su closet se abria lentamente, pero de allí no salió ningún monstruo, Salio una figura muy conocida para ella.

-Rin!- grito llendo a abrazarla fuertemente- no te imaginas el sueño que tuve, había una reina mala que me queria matar y unos gemelos, y un tipo con una bufanda y sombrero y... - se silencio al ver la expresión de su hermana - Rin.. ¿qué hacias en el armario?- pregunto dudosa.

-Lenka... eso no fue un sueño- murmuro Rin, Lenka lo vio horrorizada- pero no te preocupes no nos volveran a molestar- ella abrazo a su hermana con cariño.

- Rin.. gracias- dijo ella Rin volvió a su rostro de antes y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- te traje un regalo- Lenka la miró extrañada.

Rin empujo una cadena que tenía en su mano, pronto del armario salio un chico Rubio con orejas de Conejo, Lenka sonrió y su rostro se ilumino.

- Lenny- fue a abrazarlo fuertemente Len se asusto y miró con panico a Rin quien sólo le dedico una sonrisa.

-sabía que te iba a gustar mucho hermanita- Lenka asintió y empezo a besar las orejas de Len.

- nos vamos a divertir mucho con él, ¿verdad?- sonrio pervertidamente.

- por supuesto, sólo dejame cerrar la puerta del closet- Rin se levanto, Len intentaba alejarse de Lenka pero está sólo lo abrazaba más fuerte mientras se ponia encima de él.

Rin los veia divertida no podia negar que Len sería una linda mascota para las dos, le hecho un ultimo vistazo por aquel lugar donde había entrado, ya no estaba el agujero pero aún así cerro la puerta.

* * *

><p>Prometido es deuda o,o, tengo que decir que NO SE COMO CARAJOS ESCRIBI ESTO, osea me demore bastante xDD, por culpa de este no pude concentrarme en mi otro fic y es verdaderamente fumado, al principio sólo queria un fic +18 RinLen de 8 paginas pero asfssfssdaf termine escribiendo uno de 20 -3- y poco Kagaminecest. me quiero morir (?)

Para el que no sepa Arisu, es la pronunciación japonesa para Alice pero me gusto el juego de palabras Arinsu se me hizo lindis (?) y moe. Bueno ya es dia de San Valentine y tengo que levantarme en 3 horas? sólo espero mis especiales de San Valentine o las odiare por dejar que se llenara todo de Lenxmiku ; ;!.

Para el que no le haya quedado en claro, si, Len es un promiscuo y se "comia" a las Arisu que le gustaba xDD pero al encontrarse con Rin se traumo y paso a ser el violado, ( si imaginesen todo lo pervertido que quieran, de verdad pasa) -3-.

En fin se acepta todo comentario se que arruine la historia xDD, prometo no volver a hacerlo (?)

okei fanfic inspirado en este tumblr (?) kagaminecest. /post/13332512020/arinsu-in-wonderland-lenny-white-and-chesiku, si no eres pervert mejor no le entres :c.


End file.
